¿Donde Esta Makoto?
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: En Iwatobi el san valentin es algo muy especial, OneShort Makoto x ?


Disclaimer: Free y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms_

_**¿Donde esta Makoto?**_

El sol brilla en Iwatobi. Un muy soleado 14 de febrero amanece. En las calles se respira tranquilidad, Romance y… ¿Sudor?

Haru, Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa y Reí corrían por toda la ciudad, parecía una carrera de atletismo, pues los nadadores realizaban maniobras de todo tipo los la ciudad en busca de alguien en común. miraban a todos lados y se hacían la misma pregunta

¿Donde esta Makoto?

….*….

El pequeño rubio de sonrisa infantil corría sin parar. En él, solo un pensamiento habitaba. Encontrar aquel cuyo pelo de oliva le tenía impactado, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja de chocolates con figuras de pingüinos. Quería que él los probará, que el chocolate se derritiera en su boca y disfrutar ver como se ensuciaba con el.

En su corre corre llego a la entrada principal de la casa del peliverde. Enfrente de esta, dos niños identificados como Ren y Ran jugaban un juego al parecer bastante entretenido. Su diversión fue brevemente interrumpida por el pequeño rubio — Hi hi Ren y Ran — expreso animosamente el pelirrubio — podrían decirme ¿donde esta Makoto? Tengo toda la mañana corriendo y buscándolo en la ciudad y no lo encuentro, tampoco contesta su celular — ambos niños se miraron en complicidad y le indicaron al joven rubio que su hermano había tomado dirección ala parte Sur de la ciudad. Nagisa les brindo una traviesa sonrisa y salio corriendo y desde lejos le grito — Bay Bay Ren, Bay Bay Ran.

….*….

En otra parte de Iwatobi un elegante joven de lentes azules corría con una belleza única. El peliazul llamado Rei, había buscado a Makoto por todo los lugares hermosos de la ciudad. Llevaba un chocolate especial en forma de mariposa, quería que Makoto lo comiera y admiraran juntos la belleza del diseño de este. Era muy extraño que este no haya estado en ningún lugar, en un punto de su búsqueda pudo detectar desde cierta distancia la casa del desaparecido, y se acerco allí a preguntar. En la parte principal están dos niños a los que identifico como los mellizos hermanos de Makoto. Debía reconocer que la belleza en esa familia era un don. Puede que por ello la belleza de los músculos de Makoto Senpai lo tenían loco. Esa espalda ancha como una montaña iluminada por la belleza verde de sus ojos. Si tendría que nombrar que lo enloquecía de Makoto Senpai, serian sus músculos, se acerco a los jóvenes que aun jugaban aquel juego que se veía interesante — hola niños ¿como están? — Rei no era lo que se dice un genio con los niños, pero debía admitir que le gustaban mucho — ¿saben donde esta Makoto Senpai? Tengo todo el día buscándolo y no lo encuentro — los menores se miraron mutuamente y en coordinación señalaron en dirección a la playa, la parte Sureste de la Ciudad — Rei agradeció a los jóvenes y partió rumbo a la playa.

….*….

No lejos de allí Sousuke corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, en sus manos tenia una bolsa conteniendo una tarjeta en forma de tiburón ballena y un chocolate con el mismo diseño — ¿Donde demonios estas Tachibana? — lo busco en toda la escuela y parques de la ciudad. El pelinegro no tenía otra cosa en mente que la voz de Makoto. Amaba aquella voz, su dulzura, era como la melodía más hermosa que jamás un compositor podría crear, aun dentro de sus pensamientos Sousuke freno en seco — ¡su casa! — se dijo — claro, pero como no lo pensé antes — salio aun mas rápido al lugar recordado, parecía que nadaba en una competencia donde su vida misma estuviera en riesgo, al llegar a la casa del de la voz de dios, se encuentra con dos dulces niños que jugaban entretenidamente — disculpen niños — Sousuke de por si era tosco, por lo que se esforzó mucho en no asustar a los menores — El joven que vive es esta casa, ¿Saben donde esta? — los niños lo miraron fijamente como dudando para responder pero aun así unos de ellos, Ran, le indico al Oeste, el pelinegro sin dudar tomo curso y se perdió a la vista de los infantes.

….*….

Rin estaba un poco arto de tanto correr. Pero habían dos cosas en juego, primero, no perdería contra Haru y segundo quería a Makoto para él. No dejaba de pensar en el trasero de aquel nadador de espaldas. Era perfecto, solo conocía un trasero mejor que ese y claro era el suyo, en sus manos Rin tenia una hermosa flor roja, atada a esta un simple y delicado chocolate en forma de tiburón, era un toque elegante, que cualquiera admiraría.

Rin estaba cansado, se detuvo a descansar unos segundos para recuperar aliento, para su sorpresa aquel lugar en el que tomo su receso era la casa de Makoto, a su lado dos niños lo veían sorprendidos —ah! Etto hola niños, uh, ¿son los hermanos de Makoto verdad? ¿Esta el aquí? — Rin miraba a los niños como preguntándose si tenia algo en la cara, ambos niños le dieron una hermosa sonrisa y le indicaron que su hermano había tomado curso al norte, el pelirrojo agradeció su amabilidad y salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

….*….

— Demonios Makoto contesta el Movil — gruñía Haru corriendo en todos lados. Tenia en las manos un hermoso delfín de peluche, acompañado de un chocolate especial con pizcas de cebada, según él a Makoto le encantaría aquel regalo.

Había corrido tanto que sus pies se movían solos, tomo dirección a la casa del menor, esta seguro que allí era el único lugar donde podría encontrar o saber del ojiverde — dios, esos ojos de Makoto, ¿por que son tan perfectos? — se pronunciaba el pelinegro llegando a su destino. Cuando se disponía a entrar a la casa de este, unos niños salían a tiempo interrumpiendo el paso — ah, hola chicos, vengo a ver a Makoto, ¿saben donde esta? — los dulces niños le indicaron a Haru que Makoto había tomado camino a la biblioteca al este de la Ciudad. Haru miro los niños fijamente, como buscando algo en sus miradas, estos le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa. El pelinegro salio corriendo de allí, hacia la biblioteca sin perder mas tiempo en aquel lugar.

….*….

Los niños entraron a la casa. Se orientaron al segundo piso, al cuarto de Makoto, en este, el peliverde de orbes esperanzas y cuerpo envidiable con su dulce vos les saludo como pudo. Había pasado todo el día en cama con un resfriado y sus hermanos se habían encargado de consentirlo y no dejar que NADIE le molestara.

Ran y Ren se acercaron a el y extendiendo una tarjeta hecha a mano y unos chocolates con envoltura color limón en forma de Orca

Ambos gritaron a coro con una tierna sonrisa en sus rostros

— Feliz San Valentín Nii chan —

Fin


End file.
